Discussioni utente:Secondchildren
Pronto! I made you an administrator, so you'll be better able to do what you've been doing :) Game widow 17:14, 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much! it's great! changes so far Hi again, just making sure that what i am doing is useful to you ;) ... let me know if i am doing things you don't want :) Game widow 09:23, 6 ago 2009 (UTC) interlanguage links hi! i was just curious as to why you are removing inter-language links? those are very useful (perhaps not to you, but to users of your wiki) — Game widow 10:01, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) :Nothing to be sorry about! I am just relieved it was a misunderstanding — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Other stuff you might want to check out Templates ... that is where all the stuff in double curly brackets comes from. If the text in any of those is not the way you like it, edit the template and it will be updated (eventually -- wiki can be strange) in all the pages at once. For example, if the titles in the prezzo sections are not the way you want them to be, fix them in the template — Game widow 11:12, 11 ago 2009 (UTC) Italian versions Are there *any* Italian versions of the Witcher literature yet ? Near as i can tell, no, but i assume you would have a better idea ;D — Game widow 19:55, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Gender Here i was assuming you were male ... silly, silly me, only a woman could be so productive. You rock! :D — Game widow 21:40, 19 ago 2009 (UTC) More cleanup I left a note here :D and i was also wondering if you wanted to keep the following 2 categories or not: The Witcher (videogioco) libri (since all the books are in just "libri" and The Witcher missioni since the missions are under just "Missioni". Technically, it would actually be better to move the books and missions to the game-specific categories, which allows you to add categories for future "Witcher 2" items, but it's up to you. Also, there are quite a few strange little files (listed here, specifically the ones that begin with "Immagini:" which are now a bit redundant given that pages exist which use the images /and/ describe them. Let me know if they can be deleted or if you have some purpose in mind for them — Game widow 09:42, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hi! and *please* don't view these as criticism! you are doing an INCREDIBLE job! i was just concerned about imposing my own style on you, and worried that you would not like it. If you are ok with the changes, i'm quite happy to make those category changes for you. I've done this many, many times now :D ... so i'm a bit of an expert at wiki remedial work! So it seems we are on the same page, which is great. Just let me know if i *do* do something that you do not like. This is *your* wiki ;) — Game widow 19:39, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ::It's a real pleasure to help someone like you, so don't worry :D — Game widow 19:46, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Tutti Libri, Pergamene e Missioni moved to their appropriate categoria (smiley) — Game widow 20:27, 23 ago 2009 (UTC) difficulties with translation the region called "Riverdell" in the game, was translated to "Transriver" in the books, and the original Polish is "Zarzecze". If you feel that keeping Riverdell is ok, that's fine, but it seems like something "more Italian" would be better :D . In French, they've translated to "Autre Rive". I'm interested in your thoughts — Game widow 22:41, set 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well the choice is entirely yours to make ;) ... and who knows, if they ever do decide to translate the books into Italian, if you have it translated here on the wiki, they might even use your choice of term :D. So just let me know! — Game widow 16:19, set 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Oltreriva‎ it is then :D — Game widow 10:09, set 21, 2009 (UTC) La sposa vs. "Il calore del giorno" the quest is called "La sposa", not "Il calore del giorno" and it's already there — Game widow 18:42, ott 11, 2009 (UTC) Quest phases If you are interested in adding the quest phases, you can easily copy and paste those from djinni. All you need to do is to open the particular quest from the "quest explorer" navigator, then under the "view" menu, then "Utility windows", make sure you have the "Properties" window selected. Then, right click on the first box within each quest (labelled Quest beginning) and choose "Expand all (with conditions)", then inspect each of the following boxes. All the information you need is at the top of the properties box for each. You can cross reference with my entries in english if you get a bit lost, but all the information is right there, and you simply need to copy and paste it in (if you want it, that is). cheers! — Game widow 12:02, nov 2, 2009 (UTC) :Interesting to know about the Italian translation :) ... The Czech translation is also apparently quite poorly done. The french doesn't seem too too bad, but then again, i've only checked a few things! — Game widow 19:53, nov 2, 2009 (UTC) : R:wow :-o how many languages you know? it: links on the english wiki Those are just fine, and thanks! — Game widow 19:03, nov 10, 2009 (UTC) Deleting pages You should have a "Delete" button at the top of the page, on the same toolbar as the edit button. If you don't see it, try logging out and back in to the wiki. If you still don't see it, tell me which version you wish to keep and i'll fix it for you — Game widow 17:58, dic 1, 2009 (UTC) Snow White thanks for pointing that out, I've fixed it. Never be shy if you have the correct answer ;) — Game widow 20:56, dic 5, 2009 (UTC) New snazzier skin for the wiki ciao! I am experimenting with a new skin ... i have an example for you to try if you are willing. I would appreciate very much your opinion on it. I have copied the necessary file to your user area on this wiki. This will only appear for you, not the wiki in general. If you do not see this new skin (and it will be very obvious if you do see it!) simply go to your Preferences menu, under the "More" button at the top right of the screen and go to the "Skin" tab and remove the checkmark from "Let the admins override my skin choice." Also, if you do not like or want this new skin, just delete the file Utente:Secondchildren/monaco.css — Game widow 13:53, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) :I am SO glad you like it :) ! ... i tweaked the background image a little bit .. to try to get rid of some of the harder borders. Please do a hard refresh (Ctrl-F5 in Firefox) to see the newest version). For now i am waiting for Ausir to give his opinion ... but the new "fixed width" text area does not bother you? -- again, i quite like it, but it is the one thing that Ausir said he dislikes in general, although he has not seen this new skin yet! — Game widow 15:47, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) ::you can just edit this page to leave the message, i'll find it. I'll have to put my thinking cap on to figure out how to be notified automatically, but it's a good question. I'll get back to you once i figure it out :) — Game widow 18:14, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Aha! a German friend has made an excellent suggestion. Just like any other page, you can "watch" your (or anyone else's) talk page, so if you make that a "watched page" and set your options to be notified by email if the page changes, you will get an email everytime someone leaves a message on that page. So i will "watch" your talk page and if you answer me there, i will get an email ... easy-peasy! :) — Game widow 18:19, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion on the new skin I really value your opinion since you are an artist and therefore have a good eye for these things. Thanks again! — Game widow 18:29, feb 13, 2010 (UTC) Implementation I've made the new skin the default skin on the english wiki, shall i do the same here ? — Game widow 22:39, feb 18, 2010 (UTC) Chinese wiki The link has now been fixed ! thanks for letting me know :) — Game widow 23:39, feb 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hell yea, You have fixed everything! Thanks so much and sorry for being so clumsy :) ::You were not clumsy at all, there was indeed a problem and i had to have a fix done by wikia :) — Game widow 00:01, feb 20, 2010 (UTC) New images did you see the new images of Triss, Geralt and Dandelion? if not, check here en:Category:The Witcher 2 images — Game widow 23:10, apr 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, seen yesterday. I'm going to add them to the related pages. Thnks ;) little fixes I believe the headings are sorted out. If you would like the blogs template to work the same way, you just have to create blog entries of your own. Feel free to call on me if you need more information about those, you'll find them on the "Blog" tab, just to the right of this talk page tab :) — Game widow 19:11, apr 26, 2010 (UTC) Witcher 2-based background image Would you like the latest background / skin image ? just let me know :) — Game widow 10:02, apr 29, 2010 (UTC) :We have a brand new background? Yes, sure that I want. Thanks for let me know :D ::Wikia is having a few hiccups with these changes, but as soon as they are sorted, i'll give you the newest background :D — Game widow 00:50, apr 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem! here's everything is working very well! thanks for installing the skin. I like it so much! :D Italian translation of The Last Wish Is it really true ??? at long last?? :D — Game widow 22:03, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is.... it's never too late uh? :/ I don't know they decide to buy from Sapkowsky "now"...... maybe because of the upcoming sequel of TW? who knows... ::Well, i hope for your sake that the Italian publishers show more commitment than the english ones have! — Game widow 22:51, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm... not sure of this. Italian publishers often follow the English\American editions, so...it is possible that Blood of the Elves will be published, but nothing more. I had a conversation with some friends of mine who also buy the book and they really like it, then asked me if there are more from Sapkowsky. I suggested to read them in English or take a look at here... or we're all forced to learn Polish *rolling eye* ::::I'm reading them in French which is now finished Baptism of Fire (i read that a few of months ago). so only 2 more books to go in French, which might be easier for my Italian friends :) — Game widow 23:01, giu 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nice! :) But unfortunatly, it's not easy for us as it is not as reading in English. Mostly because Italians are stubborn in not learning any foreign languages. And our school sucks in teaching. Thank gods there're fan translations... New Wikia skin You hate it? I think it's not that much different than we had before. For the next little while, you can switch back to monaco under preferences, then skin. but after that, it's either this new skin, or monobook. But wikia is still working on improvements, so don't give up just yet. — Game widow 18:39, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thx ^_^, Just need to get used of this new skin maybe. For example I need to find where is the "create new article" button and the edit menu button. Indeed I found very useful to users having a left side menu. But who knows... maybe this new changes will avoid more vandalism ^_^. Think positive, right? ::Yep, I'm trying to stay positive. For the stuff you have difficulty finding, i highly recommend that you use the "My tools" menu at the bottom of every page -- you can edit that and add the things you use most there. The new menus are across the top of the page now, and to edit what you see there, use Mediawiki:Wiki-navigation. You can have 4 main categories, with 7 choices in each. — Game widow 20:40, ott 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Very helpful! thank you very much Grazie del benvenuto :) Cosa si intende per "osservati speciali" nella seconda checkbox sotto i pulsanti di Salva e Anteprima? ::Ciao! si intendono le pagine che osservi e che ogni volta che verranno modificate da altri ti verrà notificato via email. Serve per monitorare le modifiche. Ad esempio se aggiungi questa pagina o quella di un altro utente agli osservati speciali, verrai avvisato quando ricevi una risposta in forma di modifica. AEon Don't worry about him, he means well, but sometimes he can be a bit overbearing :) — Game widow 23:22, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :) I'm easy. Thank you. :You know the latest news? It seems that we're gonna have "The Sword of Destiny" in Italian too, probably in March 2011. Meaning that "The Last Wish" has its own fame here. Sapkowsky strikes again :) New black layout shall i implement the new black layout here as well then? and Lovely to hear from you! I will drop by the forum, i just still despise their new format, that's all that's keeping me away, really. — Game widow (talk) 14:06, apr 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Well this is a spoiler and they told me I shouldn't tell anyone but.... about the forum layout: some big changes are on the way :) :::Yes, I'd love to have those chages into the Italian too. Thanks in advance :) :Me again! :D — I just realized that i never offered you the option to get rid of the "Read More" stuff and category galleries (the pictures at the top of the Category views). I am allowed to disable those if you want me to. Just say the word — Game widow (talk) 12:59, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I know you removed the "read more" button coz I always follow your activities on Wiki :D It would be GREAT if you could do it. I feel like I'm making use of you with all the work your doing for me. But thanks a lot for all the things you did and you're still doing :) big hug :::It's always a pleasure to help you out, because you do so much work! — Game widow (talk) 15:54, apr 22, 2011 (UTC) GOG giveaway Feel free to post a translated version of the GOG giveaway blog post on the Italian wiki - entries from all language versions will be taken into account. Ausir(talk) 03:02, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::You betcha. Thanks :) Bestiary template There were 2 tiny problems: one was that you were missing a sub-template Template:!, and second, for the fields "class" and "variations", you had a capital letter at the beginning of each. The lines should read "class = blah, blah...", not "Class = blah, blah..." Hope that helps! :) — Game widow (talk) 15:25, giu 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yea, I thought it was something stupid and simple :) Thanks a lot for your help :D :::big hug Latest spate of edits I hope you don't mind me diving in and making those changes! Always remember to let me know if i ever do anything you don't want me to! ... and thank-you SO MUCH for doing all the work that you do here! big hug!! — Game widow (talk) 21:35, giu 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem at all! Indeed I'm glad you can fix things here and there. I hope this doesn't bother you or doesn't make you lose some time. I hope I can work on the entire W2 Wiki as I did for the first one. But I don't know how much I can, due to my job and stuff like that. Maybe with time and patience.... We'll see :) - hug back :::I do this because i enjoy it, it's never a problem to help you :) .. some of the newer categories have names like "The Witcher xxxx", while a few older ones still have "The Witcher (videogioco) xxxx", would you like me to change them all to the shorter version ? I use AutoWikiBrowser (which you may want to check out) so it's quick and easy for me to do. — Game widow (talk) 16:55, lug 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh yes, I was checking yesterday and I also noticed the inconsinstency. It seems that I can't "move" categories like I do for single pages or articles. Could you do it, please? I'm going to check the AutoWiki... seems very helpful in the case. Thanks a lot for all your help :) Dov'è Triss Merigold? or Dov'è Triss? All the files I have here suggest it's just "Dov'è Triss?", but i don't want to change something here if you prefer using "Dov'è Triss Merigold?" — which should it be, since both are in use right now? — Game widow (talk) 13:15, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know, it puzzles myself too. I've checked the htm files you sent me and that quest is named "Dov'è Triss Merigold?" (location 44693). But there is also "Dov'è Triss?" in the same file (location 18694) so I don't really know how to name it. In the ingame journal the quest is named "Dov'è Triss Merigold?", so I left it like that. Anyway, the htm file is full of inconsistencies and wierdie translations. For example, the long sword and the longsword are both translated in "spada lunga"; From a bygone era quest is named both "Da oltre il tempo" and "Il caso del mago".... a real mess, I tell you :-/ :::Actually, there are two swords with those names in the game, and in French, it's the same same thing: two swords, one name. There are a couple of the leather jackets in french that have the same name as well, so i'm just putting them on the same page there, with a note that explains that in english there are 2 different names. :::So i gather that from this conversation, you are playing the game in english :) ... if you are, then when there are 2 names shown, i'd make a link for both, but have one redirect to whichever one you are gonna use on the wiki. If you are playing that game in italian, then rely on your screenshots and go with what you see there. — Game widow (talk) 17:42, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alright, I see. Since I'm playing the game in italian, I'll go with "Dov'è Triss Merigold?". Then we will see. Thanks a lot :) CDP official forum They've FINALLY gotten the game forum back up. It's at en.thewitcher.com/forum/ — Game widow (talk) 17:44, ago 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Omg! this is awesome! thanks for letting me know! :D Pagina Missione "Guai ai vinti" Ciao, ho appena letto la pagina della missione "Guai ai vinti": http://it.witcher.wikia.com/wiki/Guai_ai_vinti e mi sono soffermato su questo passaggio " In ogni caso, sul punto di morte, il soldato implorerà pietà. Puoi decidere di lasciarlo andare oppure ucciderlo." ho giocato a The Witcher 2 un mucchio di volte e non mi risulta la possibilità di ucciderlo dopo che abbia chiesto pietà (ho provato a fare in modo che morisse lanciando un colpo molto dannoso alla fine, ma senza risultati), potresti dirmi come è possibile farlo? Grazie ::Ciao! guarda credo che ci sia un errore da correggere in quella parte dell'articolo. Grazie per avermelo fatto notare, non me ne ero accorta. Non so chi abbi scritto quella parte perchè anche a me risulta che si possa solo lasciarlo andare, senza ammazzarlo. Ora correggo. Grazie ancora :) Correzione Pagina "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" Stavo guardando la pagina di The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ( http://it.witcher.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher_2:_Assassins_of_Kings ), ed ho notato questo passaggio relativo ai DLC ( http://it.witcher.wikia.com/wiki/The_Witcher_2:_Assassins_of_Kings#Downloadable_Contents ): Monaco francese, disponibile solo con la versione digitale di Good Old Games.com. Si tratta di un errore, in realtà il monaco francese è presente in tutte le versioni del gioco fin dall'uscita, il fatto che fosse un'esclusiva GOG è una voce errata che girava poco prima dell'uscita del gioco, ma in realtà non è mai stato così (o comunque cambiarono idea molto prima di rilasciare il gioco), volevo provvedere alla correzione ma purtroppo in questa specifica pagina non c'è il tasto Edit (forse essendo importanto è modificabile solo dall'amministratore). Grazie ::Ciao! Ho dovuto bloccare diverse pagine di wikia per ripetuti atti vandalici. Questa faccenda del Monaco francese mi pare oscura. Che io sappia, avendo comprato la versione GOG, era disponibile solo scaricando il gioco dal sito e poi fu aggiunto anche a steam. La patch 1.2 poi ha rilasciato tutti i DLC in blocco. Quale versione hai comprato del gioco? :: Ho preso la Collector's, ma anche chi ha la Premium ce l'ha (su un forum praticamente ogni utente venne a chidere a cosa serviva), ricordo che prima dell'uscita lessi sta cosa e mi stavo già incavolando ma poco dopo da qualche parte c'era scritto che non era così (forse hanno cambiato idea o si è fatta confusione per il fatto che il monaco da degli sconti su Gog). ::Sì è possibile che abbiano cambiato idea. Okay, sarà il caso di correggere allora :) Grazie Commented Videos : Please, do not upload videos with commentary to English wiki. They will be deleted anyway. That's a coordinated opinion of English wiki admins. Thanks in advance. - JohnMiles 23:54, ott 26, 2011 (UTC) Grazie per i consigli Ciao Secondchildren, sono contento di averti dato una mano con le traduzioni... in quanto fan mi sono divertito a riempire qualche pagina mancante e continuerò ogni volta che riesco a trovare un po' di tempo ;) Ti ringrazio per i consigli utili che mi hai dato... in effetti aggiungere ogni volta il link url era un po' noioso.. Per quanto riguarda le categorie ero sicuro di averle aggiunte a tutte le pagine, anche se ricordo che un paio di volte ho dovuto aggiungerle una seconda volta perchè non me le aveva salvate... errore della wikia? Felice di dare una mano, The Trickmaster Dubbio Mi sono accorto, traducendo alcune pagine relative alle truppe di Nilfgaard, che la Terza Armata di Nilfgaard, pagina che ho appena creato, viene chiamata in alcune pagine con questo nome, in altre col nome di Terzo esercito di Nilfgaard. Inoltre dopo aver creato la pagina Divisione Alba mi sono ugualmente accorto che in altre pagine la suddetta venga chiamata brigata Alba (nonostante le altre due formazioni della terza armata siano entrambe divisioni e non brigate). Come procedo? Lacio così le pagine che ho creato e modifico le altre? Anch'io mi sono dimenticato di dirti una cosa importante: sono un vero fesso! Ho perso un sacco di tempo a scrivere l'estratto, ho dovuto aprire pure il gioco! Meno male che ci sei tu a controllare a controllare tutto! XD Allora se ho bisogno di qualche estratto te lo faccio sapere e ti scrivo l'indirizzo email. Comunque bazzicando qua e là su google immagini ho trovato per caso (tranquilla non sono uno stalker XD ) una tua vignetta di deviant art! Caspita se sei brava! P.s. Il drowner Giorgie è davvero un tocco di classe, fa sbellicare dal ridere Ciao! secondchildren Grazie!!! Prendo nota... non avevo capito bene come inserire le categorie e avevo paura di aver pasticciato. Chiedo scusa per la grammatica. Non sono di madrelingua italiana e a volte elaboro delle frasi un po' esotiche... Porta pazienza :) A presto! Celienka Ciao! Ho creato una pagina sulla Medaglia al merito di Temeria. Se puoi dare una controllata ti ringrazio. Inoltre bisognerebbe aggiungerla nella lista dei trofei. Io non ci sono riuscita e ho paura di pasticciare... Grazie mille!!! Celienka Grazie del chiarimento! A dire il vero anch'io pensavo che fosse un trofeo perche nel gioco va nello slot dei trofei, ma infatti è un premio. ciao, a presto! Celienka Nonostante la mia "imperdonabile" assenza, adesso posso tornare a dare una mano (e a far danni con la mia incompetenza XD). A parte scherzi, mi chiedevo se potevi mandarmi qualche estratto del diario per poter scrivere la pagina di qualche missione mancante (Il diario di Deharenna, I segreti di Loc Muinne, Un volume estremamente raro. Mi pare siano rimaste solo quelle) visto che come mi avevi fatto notare tempo fa non sembra molto comodo copiarle dal gioco aperto . Se vuoi me li puoi mandare all'indirizzo tmaster23@libero.it . Se ho bisogno di qualcos'altro te lo faccio sapere. ;) TheTrickmaster E' stato... traumatico capire come funzionava "quella roba". Non riuscivo ad aprire un'applicazione perchè mi servivano i privilegi di amministratore ma sono riuscito comunque a trovare quei bendetti estratti di diario. Uff.. XD (TheTrickmaster) Ciao, Secondchidren! Ho aggiunto la pagina della missione "I segreti di Loc Muine". Volevo segnalarti ho corretto la pagina "Il diario di Dearhenna" . C'era scritto "Deharenna" invece di "Dearhenna" e non funzionava il link con la pagina in inglese. Come sempre, dai una occhiata a quello che ho fatto. Tanti saluti!!! Celienka ciao di nuovo! Anche bisognerebbe modificare il titolo della pagina "Il Diario di Deharenna" in "Il Diario di Dearhenna". Io non riesco a farlo. Grazie e a presto!!! Celienka Ciao , devo aver venduto per sbaglio la formula di creazione della pozione mangusta , e ho cancellato i salvataggi , qualcuno mi sa dire se si può recuperare? ::Puoi provare a ricomprarla dal mercante a cui l'hai venduta se ti ricordi chi è. Oppure puoi fare senza. Stai solo lontano dal muco del mostro. --secondchildren (discussione) 23:21, nov 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Il tipo a cui l'ho venduto non ce l'ha più , è quel commerciante nella zona degli artigiani con quegli occhiali strani , proverò a uccidere il kayran senza pozione - Blackbord :: Sai mica nulla di un countdown che hanno messo per un mese sul sito ufficiale polacco di The Witcher? L'avevo visto qualche settimana fa, ma quando sono andato a ricontrollare ieri la pagina era sparita e a quanto pare non c'è nessuna novità.. Mistero? Ps. Bell'immagine profilo ;D TheTrickmaster Tanto rumore per nulla... Va bè, grazie lo stesso TheTrickmaster Avviso Ciao, come saprai, l'hosting di Wikia è gratuito grazie agli annunci pubblicitari. La maggior parte di questi è visibile solo dagli utenti non loggati, ma ce ne sono due presenti nella pagina principale di ogni wiki che vengono visualizzati da tutti gli utenti. A breve nella tua wiki verranno attivati questi annunci, così come è già avvenuto in altre wiki di grosse dimensioni e attive. Spesso teniamo questi annunci disattivati nelle nuove wiki e in quelle piccole, ma quando una wiki cresce di solito li attiviamo. Alcuni esempi li potete vedere nella RuneScape Wiki e nella Dead Island Wiki senza usare Ad Block. In queste wiki e nelle altre con questi annunci, la pagina principale è impostata su due colonne ("invisibili"). Questo vuol dire che l'annuncio a destra può essere aggiunto e rimosso senza alterare il resto del contenuto: semplicemente, quando necessario, l'annuncio fa abbassare la colonna di destra, senza stravolgere il layout della pagina. In alternativa, avremmo potuto aggiungere la colonna di destra, già presente nelle pagine degli articoli, anche nella pagina principale. Questo avrebbe garantito una formattazione più pulita e più coerente (la larghezza della pagina sarebbe stata fissa, con l'annuncio nella colonna di destra), ma avrebbe ridotto lo spazio globale della pagina principale e diminuito la sua flessibilità. Con questo avviso, vogliamo darti il tempo necessario per preparare la tua pagina principale all'inserimento degli annunci, aggiungendo i tag per le colonne. Puoi trovare aiuto su come farlo in questo articolo. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:30, dic 22, 2012 (UTC) Buongiorno, sono Luca "Emelos" Alotto,vice amministratore di RPG Italia.net. Vi contatto per proporvi una collaborazione tra il nostro sito e la vostra Wikia. Essenzialmente si tratta di uno scambio reciproco di materiale, al fine di farci conoscere entrambi ulteriormente e sfruttare l'enorme occasione offerta da The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt per migliorare il bacino d'utenti. Se siete interessati, gradirei parlarvene in privato. Questa è la mia mail: l.alotto@libero.it Aspetto una vostra risposta, a presto. Please email me I have some news regarding the wiki for admins only, please email me — Game widow (talk) 21:50, feb 13, 2013 (UTC) jmLY66LxjVU=